Your Lip is Mine
by TELEPORT GIRL
Summary: [Drabble] Kai cemburu karena Kyungsoo mencium Baekhyun di depan fans EXO. Kaisoo/Yaoi


**Your Lip Is Mine (Kaisoo ver.)**

Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Other cast : Temukan sendiri 😂

Kategori : Drabble

Rate : T+

Warning : _Boys Love_

Author's note : Drabble ini terinspirasi dari beberapa momen kaisoo akhir2 ini

 _Happy reading, guys !_

Suasana _backstage_ malam itu begitu ramai. Karena para member exo dan beberapa _staff_ sedang berencana merayakan kesuksesan acara _fan festival_ yang diadakan oleh pihak _Nature Republic_ dimana EXO yang didapuk sebagai model iklan mereka.

Namun, ditengah hiruk pikuk suasana _backstage_ ada salah satu member EXO yang terlihat tidak bersemangat yaitu Kai. Jika diperhatikan, semenjak berakhirnya _event_ tersebut, Kai lebih banyak dan memisahkan diri dari perdebatan orang-orang di _backstage_ yang tengah memilih tempat untuk merayakan kesuksesan acara. Sehun menyadari kalau salah satu sahabatnya tampak murung pun mendekatinya.

"Hey bro, kenapa kau diam disini? Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke _Gangnam Host Bar_ , apa kau tak mau ikut?" Tanya Sehun sambil meraih pundak Kai.

Kai hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri serta meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sehingga membuat pria berkulit albino itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_ , apa kau melihat Kai? Dari tadi aku mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu juga." Ujar Kyungsoo

"Hyung, sepertinya Kai sedang _badmood_ , tadi aku juga mengajaknya bicara tapi dia malah melengos kesana." Jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk arah perginya Kai.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya dulu." Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah yang ditunjuk Sehun barusan.

Dan setelah mencari, akhirnya Kyungsoo melihat Kai keluar dari toilet sehingga dengan semangat pria manis itu menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Kai, aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau malah disini." Ujar Kyungsoo bergelayut manja di lengan kekar kekasih tampannya.

Namun hanya helaan nafas yang Kyungsoo dapatkan dari Kai. Bahkan Kai dengan lembut melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari lengannya.

" _Wae?_ Sehun bilang kau sedang _badmood_ , ceritakan padaku jika kau ada masalah." Bujuk Kyungsoo.

Ternyata nasib Kyungsoo sama dengan Sehun, dimana Kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan malah melenggangkan kakinya keluar dari area toilet. Kyungsoo yang melihat gelagat aneh kekasihnya pun segera menyusulnya dengan sedikit berlari.

"Jongin- _ie_ , _Wae?_ Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

 _"Dasar tidak peka."_ gerutu kai dalam hati melihat Kyungsoo yang terus menggoyangkan lengannya meminta penjelasan.

Ternyata Kai justru menuju Van EXO bukannya masuk ke _backstage_ lagi tempat member lainnya yang sedang bersiap menuju _Gangnam Host Bar._

"Kai kita akan kesana menggunakan mobil pihak _Nature Republic_ , kenapa kau malah masuk Van kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang hendak masuk ke dalam Van. Pemuda manis itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil dan melihat Kai yang sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Lee _ahjussi,_ aku akan pulang ke dorm. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku?" Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, kai malah menyuruh supir Van mereka yang pastinya masih di dalam _backstage_ untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar jawaban Lee _Ahjussi,_ namun yang terdengar hanya balasan Kai yang mengatakan _"Baiklah"_.

Karena kesal Kai yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya, Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam Van dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak enak badan? Sehingga Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Meskipun kesal, Kyungsoo tetap mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya karena takut Kai sakit.

"Pergilah, bukannya kau dan yang lain akan ke _Gangnam Host Bar?_ " Jawab Kai dengan lirih namun terkesan ketus.

"Bagaimana aku pergi kalau kau sedang tak enak badan seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak enak badan, _so_ pergilah."

 _"Wae?_ Kau marah padaku?"

Kali ini Kai tak menjawab justru memejamkan matanya sambil menunggu Lee _Ahjussi_ yang ternyata mengiyakan keinginan Kai.

"Benarkah? Kau marah padaku? Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kemudi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Lee _Ahjussi_ yang hendak membawa Kai pulang ke _Dorm_.

"Kyungsoo- _shi_ , apa kau juga akan pulang ke _dorm_?" Tanya Lee Ahjussi melihat keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, dia akan ke _Gangnam Host Bar_ bersama yang lain." Bukan Kyungsoo yang menjawab justru Kai.

Kyungsoo nampak frustasi melihat sikap Kai, dan akhirnya memantapkan keputusannya.

"Aku akan pulang ke _dorm_." Itulah jawaban Kyungsoo.

Kai yang mendengar itu langsung membuka matanya dan menatap pria di sampingnya.

"Bukannya kau yang paling antusias tadi ingin merayakan kesuksesan acara ini?"

"Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Tanpa menunggu balasan Kai, Kyungsoo menyamankan posisinya dan berpura-pura akan tidur. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kai, karena kekasihnya itu baru bisa diajak kompromi kalau suasana hatinya sudah membaik lagi. Sehingga percuma saja jika dia menanyakan penyebab kemarahan Kai saat ini.

"Baiklah nanti saya akan menghubungi manajer kalian kalau kalian akan pulang duluan." Ujar Lee _Ahjussi_ yang sudah menyalakan Van tersebut.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di _dorm_ , Kai turun mendahului Kyungsoo dan langsung melesat masuk. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya terbengong. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Kai sampai bersikap seperti itu.

Setelah memasuki kamar mereka, Kyungsoo melihat Kai tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Jongin _-ie_ , gantilah bajumu dulu aku akan menyiapkan air panas untuk kau mandi baru setelah itu kau tidur." Ujar Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang king size mereka berdua. Kamar mereka memang berbeda dengan member lain yang punya single bad masing-masing. Kyungsoo mencoba bersabar dengan kekasihnya yang sedang ngambek itu.

Karena tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari Kai, Kyungsoo memikirkan lagi kesalahan apa yang sekiranya dia perbuat sehingga membuat Kai sampai sekarang mengacuhkannya. Sekelebat kejadian di _fan festival_ tadi tiba-tiba teringat oleh Kyungsoo. Dia berpikir apa karena itu Kai marah padanya.

"Jongin- _ie_ , apa kau marah karena tadi aku mencium dahi Baekhyun?" Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir _sexy_ Kyungsoo karena hanya kejadian itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Jongin yang memang belum tidur pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan melihat Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga." Ujar Kai dengan raut muka masih marah pada Kyungsoo.

" _Wae?_ Kau juga berpelukan dengan Suho Hyung, bukankah itu hanya _fanservice_? Kupikir kau juga mengerti." Jawab Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Tapi kau tidak harus menekan bibirmu lama di dahi Baekhyun, kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya." Jongin berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu kan aku dan Baekhyun itu seperti apa? Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya seperti aku menyukaimu." Ujar Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kai.

"Bahkan seharusnya kau tidak menggunakan bibirmu untuk menciumnya, bisa saja kau menggunakan hidungmu saja." Jongin tetap saja pada mode cemburunya.

"Tapi kau mengiyakan waktu aku meminta izin padamu untuk mencium Baekhyun." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada memelas.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menggunakan bibirmu itu, Kyungsoo hyung. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur."

Sebenarnya Kai hanya kesal karena bibir Kyungsoo yang menjadi favoritnya dan setiap hari menciumnya itu malah menempel di dahi orang lain. Kai tidak terima, bibir _sexy_ kekasihnya dirasakan oleh orang lain. Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhnya, mencumbunya, menjilatnya, bahkan menggigitnya. _Dasar Kim Kai mesum._

"Kai, maafkan aku. Bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak marah padaku lagi? Tolong katakan, aku akan melakukannya."

Di dalam selimut Kai menampakkan _smirk_ andalannya, dia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo terus memohon padanya bahkan rela membatalkan rencananya ke _Bar_ hanya untuk bersamanya. Dia juga sebenarnya sangat merindukan Kyungsoo, karena kekasih nya itu terlalu asyik jika sudah bertemu dengan geng aktornya sehingga dia sering dilupakan. Namun kekesalan Kai karena asetnya diberikan secara cuma-cuma pada orang lain oleh kekasih mungilnya itu membuat Kai tetap menghiraukan Kyungsoo. Namun, tiba-tiba muncullah ide gila di kepala Kai. Dia pun menyibak selimutnya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Benarkah kau akan melakukannya? Apa saja keinginanku?" Kyungsoo nampak bergidik mendengar pertanyaan Kai, dan dalam hati dia mulai menyesali omongannya barusan.

"I...iya." Namun, karena tidak mau Kai terus mengacuhkannya, Kyungsoo tetap mengiyakan.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya Jongin _-ie_."

"Baiklah, sekarang pakailah kostum kucing itu dan menarilah di depanku yang sexy, ingat! yang sexy." Jongin menunjuk kostum kucing yang tergantung di dekat lemari Kyungsoo dan menekankan kalimat akhirnya. Pemuda tan mesum itu mulai berfantasi liar membayangkan kemolekan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Apalagi kostum kucing yang dibelinya minggu lalu belum tersentuh sama sekali oleh Kyungsoo. Asal kalian tahu, Jongin itu tipe orang yang sangat suka _kinky_. Dia bahkan kerap kali menyuruh Kyungsoo memangginya _daddy_ atau _master_ serta memakaikan kostum yang lucu-lucu dan sexy pada Kyungsoo saat mereka ehemmmm bercinta.

" _Mwo?_ " Kyungsoo terkejut atas permintaan kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo tidak siap kalo nantinya Kai mengajak bercinta malam ini, karena Kyungsoo tahu, saat Jongin menyuruhnya memakai kostum kucing itu pasti akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terlentang pasrah menerima hujaman Jongin. Selain itu, badannya masih terasa sakit semua karena lelah setelah acara tadi dan setelah jalan-jalan dengan geng aktornya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau. Yasudah." Kai hendak merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Namun Kyungsoo segera menghentikan pergerakan Kai. Setelah perang batin dan demi senyum Kai, Kyungsoo pun mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya dan bergerak meraih kostum kucing itu. Diam-diam Kai tersenyum nista melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak ragu menggunakan kostum itu.

Dan sekarang berdirilah seorang Kyungsoo dihadapan Kai sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya malu, karena kostum kucing itu membuat punggung dan bahunya terekspos sempurna dan sedikit kekecilan yang membuatnya kurang nyaman.

Kai nampak menelan ludahnya berkali-kali melihat penampilan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo terlihat berkali-kali lebih sexy jika menggunakan kostum kucing itu. Lihatlah pantatnya yang kenyal nampak sangat menonjol, bahunya yang mulus membuat Kai ingin menyematkan tanda cinta disana.

"Aku tidak pandai menari sepertimu, Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memilin jarinya, karena Jongin hanya diam melihatnya.

Kai mencoba menahan hormon mudanya, namun orang di depannya itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menyerangnya.

Setelah menghela nafas, akhirnya Kai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Duduklah disini." Kai menepuk ranjangnya.

Kyungsoo pun dengan perlahan mendekati Kai. Setelah Kyungsoo duduk, Kai berujar lagi.

"Apa kau sudah sadar tentang kesalahanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Coba katakan apa kesalahanmu?"

"Aku memberikan bibir kesukaanmu pada Baekhyun."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah kau tahu kesalahanmu?"

"Aku tidak akan mencium orang lain lagi selain Kau."

"Bagus."

Kai mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo, dia sangat gemas dengan kekasihnya itu. Dan melihat raut ketakutan Kyungsoo membuatnya tidak tega terus marah pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi? Jadi aku tidak perlu menari?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Bukannya menjawab, Kai yang memang sudah sangat _hard_ karena keseksian Kyungsoo pun langsung menabrakan bibirnya pada bibir hati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hampir terjungkal karena serangan tiba-tiba dari Kai. Namun tangan Kai langsung menahan punggung Kyungsoo. Keduanya sangat asyik menikmati cumbuan masing-masing. Tangann Kai bergerilya di punggung mulus Kyungsoo dan lidahnya menjelajahi rahang sampai lehar Kyungsoo lalu balik lagi ke bibir favoritnya. Dalam hati Kai bergumam. _"Bibir kenyal ini hanya milikku, enak saja si Byun itu ingin merasakannya juga."_

"Kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, _Baby_." Ujar Kai di sela ciumannya.

"Iya, _daddy_. Bibir _baby_ hanya punya _daddy._ "

Sinar rembulan yang menyusup melalui ventilasi kamar mereka menjadi saksi kisah cinta Kai dan Kyungsoo malam itu. Malam itu yang terdengan hanya desahan dan jeritan _sexy_ dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

end.


End file.
